He Made Me Float
by MadSpike212
Summary: Johnny tracks down Pennywise to give him an alternative for his hunger. Sexual alternatives.


Explicit! You were warned!

 **He Made Me Float**

I had read all the stories from the other kids that were posted online. "IT's back! We're all dead! The parent's don't believe us! Fear the clown!". I had seen many drawings of what he may look like. Some bad and some very detailed but none were identical. That's why my curiosity brought me to now. I would wander the streets and parks at night looking for him hoping he would finally show himself to me. I had to find him to save Derry… to save him… who would think it would have taken this long for him to decide to show up now.

As I was walking down the alleyway of the butcher's shop i heard a noise from behind the dumpster. I readied myself for a prowler or thug to emerge as I brought myself closer. With a sudden movement and a loud bang the dumpster lid flew open with Pennywise flying out like a jack in the box. I fell backwards in surprise and alarm. As he came down landing like a cat on his feet he looked at me with a sinister grin. "Hello Johnny! " he exclaimed. "I hear you're looking for me" he made a duck lips face as he said it. My heart beat fast and hard. I was hoping he would come to me always. I had never guessed he would though. As he rose from his crouched position he revealed he was wearing a grey kind of jump suit with orange pom poms down the from. He had bright blood orange hair and was slightly receding on the front. Drawings certainly didn't do him justice with him now in my presence. He approached me closer and started saying quite cheery "What are you planning to do Johnny? Kill me? Ha!" he jeered. I wanted to answer but was still in shock. His presence was so great I was frozen. "Well? Here I am!" he cried. I got to my feet. "You don't have to frighten me" I finally said. "But you taste better when your afraid!" I made it so I was face to face with him now. "There are other ways to satisfy hunger" I told him. "Oh really?" He said in amusement, "And what could that possibly be?" The expression on his face changed from a sinister grin to bewilderment as he heard the sound of his zipper open, "Huh?!" and with the sound of determination in my voice I said one word… "THIS!" and I dropped to my knees while reaching in for his white clown pole. He looked down in utter confusion. "What the fu.." before he could finish saying fuck I put his cock on my mouth. It was much bigger than I'd anticipated. He was already hard with the length of his juggling junk stiff as stale custard pies. His bell end as red as a cherry. He moaned, "Oooh!" in surprise and pleasure. I cradled his balls that were nearly as orange and fuzzy as the pom poms on his jumpsuit. Pennywise was in disbelief. He tilted his head back making more 'ooh' noises. I was so focused I had not yet noticed that each time his veiny band stick hit the back of my throat it honked like a bicycle horn. I saw his shoes begin to curl up, he was getting the jester toes. I didn't want him to blow his party popper so early so I stopped. He looked down and said, "Oh my God! What are you…" I yanked on his jumpsuit and went behind him encouraging him to bed over. "I was about to cu….. OOOH!" I delved my tongue into his clown hole. Prying his cheeks apart like a hunter holding open a bear trap I began rimming his anus. As I did so a light started to glow and get brighter from inside his ring piece. As it got brighter and brighter I found myself wanting to stare into his asshole. I asked "what's this light!? Its beautiful!" to which he sternly replied, "Don't look into that! That's my deadlights, sorry maybe you should get away from that area". I did as he said and began undoing my pants. "Well if i can't work on your white powdered circus doughnut, why not go to town on my balloon knot!" I bent over revealing my pre-lubed rusty wagon wheel. "I'm a balloon and need inflating! Make me float!" I squealed. "Oh you will float johnny!" Pennywise positioned behind my opening and squeezed his custard launcher in. It honked as it entered. His girth was big. It felt like a cooked sausage ready to burst out its skin. Pennywise gripped hard on my hips giving me one hell of a clown pound. Each time his giggle stick honked inside me the sound vibrated my prostate. It sent intense electrical shocks throughout my rectum while making my own pork sword pulse ready to burst. "Fuck pennywise! You're gonna make me bust a nut!" I screamed. "Yeah johnny! I want you to spunk hard! Then I'm gonna jizz on your face so much I'll have to sleep another twenty seven years!" I felt myself arriving, I was so hard when I ejaculated I shot my chin. I looked down between my legs watching his hairy pom poms crash into my thighs. I was floating. And he would float soon too. As I watched though I saw through his legs a group of adults. No…. It was the losers club all grown up! Bill Denbrough shouted, "Look! Its IT! Trying to kill another child! By raping him to death!" Eddie cried, "Holy fuck thats scary! I wouldn't wanna die like that!" then his eyes shifted side to side as if he was at a tennis match while gauging his friends reaction to see if they realise it's actually his fantasy death. Mike exclaimed, "Don't look into his asshole! Its deadlights are in there!". Ritchie was already staring into it though. Masturbating furiously like a safari park chimp while caught in the glare of Pennywise's glorious buttocks. Ben reached into Bevs bag pulling out her huge black dildo. He knew it was in there as he was snooping through her belongings last night looking for something to sniff as he played with his flesh flute. He rammed the sizeable phallus into the clowns jacksie eliminating the light. Ben shouted, "Nows our chance! Kill it!". As the gang of losers began kicking my clown while he was down and defenseless with his pants around his ankles I pleaded, "Leave him alone! I am fine and he wasn't going to kill me!" Eddie grabbed me shouting to his friends, "Its ok guys I got him! He clearly is suffering from Stockholms syndrome! He fell in love with his captor!"

"Nooooo!" i screamed. Pennywise pleaded, "Please let me live! It's the first I've been laid!". ' _Aaaaaw_ ' I thought, ' _I was his first_ '. The losers punched, kicked and dildoed him to death and as I was pulled away I screamed his name in sadness, "Pennywise!". In the distance I heard him call back, " Call me Bob!". When I came back to the scene of the crime I could hear the losers club having another victory orgy. All that was left of Bob was a splooge of glittery spunk. Knowing it was all that left of him and wanting him inside me once more, I lapped it up like a dog. And as a tear rolled down my eye a voice whispered in my ear, "Hey Johnny!"


End file.
